


strings tangled to the music

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Character, M/M, Obsession, One Shot, but it's definitely not friendship either, hints of takamasa/zero, the second pairing is not romance based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: “You’re beautiful,” murmurs one person, pressing his lips against bright red hair, “The most beautiful person in the world.”There is a soft chuckle. Another voice speaks. “I’ll disagree with that. He’s the most beautiful person in the world.”“Hm...then, we’ll agree to disagree.”





	strings tangled to the music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/gifts).

> Please read the tags before any of you complain about any potential pairings lol xx.

The music is soft, barely breaking the silence of the room. 

There are four figures dancing in the middle of the room - two couples with their arms tangled around each other in a tight embrace. Each couple’s poses mirrored each other in a way that is eerie, further enunciated by the dimness of the space they inhabit and the music echoing off the walls.

“You’re beautiful,” murmurs one person, pressing his lips against bright red hair, “The most beautiful person in the world.”

There is a soft chuckle. Another voice speaks. “I’ll disagree with that.  _ He’s _ the most beautiful person in the world.”

“Hm...then, we’ll agree to disagree.”

The two people swap partners - vibrant red hair with a softer color of pink - and they continue the dance seamlessly to the music, not breaking their steady dance and rhythm. 

“I’ll give you one thing,” says the second voice, deeper than the first, as he brings his partner’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. “Red  _ is  _ a pretty color,” he agrees, “The color of passion and confidence. Both beautiful qualities in a person.”

“I can see why you say this person is beautiful as well,” says the first person in a calm tone, his arms firmly holding the figure in his arms, who leans heavily against his chest. “Pink is the color of charm and romance, and this person has plenty of both. At least, on stage.” He adds the last part with a smirk.

“I do like my dolls charming.” A smile graces the second person’s face. “Just as you like yours passionate. Isn’t that right, Izumi Iori-kun?”

Iori presses a kiss above his partner’s brows. “It is,” he replies, “Kujou Takamasa-san.”

They swap partners again and Iori takes his partner almost with an eagerness, tucking him securely against his chest. Takamasa receives his own with barely concealed possessiveness, his grip on his partner tight to the point that it almost bruises the pale skin underneath. There is a smile on his face - slow, and so, so terrible - as he watches Iori captures his partner’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

“You love him, don’t you, Iori-kun?” he asks languidly. The mockery in his tone is as terrible as the smile on his face. “How unsightly - to love something that no longer has a will.”

Iori does not miss the implication of Takamasa’s words. 

Iori meets Takamasa’s gaze serenely. “Just as you  _ cannot  _ love him. You took away his will much longer than I have taken his. And all for a replacement of the single person who refuses to love you back.”

Iori’s smile is serene, and so, so terrible.

“Isn’t that more unsightly, Kujou-san?”

Takamasa bares his teeth, tightening his hold on his partner. There is a slight whimper, one Takamasa resolutely ignores.

“Riku-kun does not deserve you,” he says bitingly.

“Kujou Tenn-san  _ despises  _ you,” Iori snarls. 

“Riku-kun will hate you once he wakes up from his long dream.”

“Kujou-san will leave you once he opens his eyes.”

Iori and Takamasa stare at each other. Their respective partners whimper and moan in their arms, eyes opened but unfocused. Awake but trapped in a long dream they cannot escape. 

Iori is the first to smile.

“Nanase-san will stay in his happy dream,” he says with confidence, moving in to kiss the juncture of Riku’s throat. Riku makes a sound but doesn’t protest, sinking readily into Iori’s embrace. “He’ll shine on stage when I tell him to, and he’ll be a much better idol than your precious Kujou Tenn.” His smile grows even more terrible. “He’ll never have to wake up.”

Takamasa smirks, his hand caressing Tenn’s pale cheek. The boy’s head lolls into his touch, his expression unfocused as he stands limply in Takamasa’s arms. “Tenn will be the one to surpass everyone. Surpass Riku-kun. Surpass  _ him. _ ” Takamasa nuzzles Tenn’s hair. “You’re right - Tenn is meant to be the closest copy to Zero.”

His deep dark eyes meet Iori’s. 

“But as long as I control his strings, he doesn’t have to be a copy. He’ll be  _ better. _ ”

“One day, those strings will snap,” Iori comments idly, dancing pass Takamasa in a lazy twirl, pulling Riku along. 

Takamasa dips Tenn into a low bow, his breath ghosting over Tenn’s skin. “You best pray the ones on Riku-kun don't snap first.”

Riku and Tenn dance along to the rhythm of the music, pulled along by their partners. The strings on their limbs are invisible but strong, not relinquishing their hold on the two top idols of Japan.

The strings will remain unbroken, trapping the two in an endless dream for as long as the dreams of Iori and Takamasa remain unfulfilled.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So like.
> 
> I love the idea of Riku and Tenn being puppets to Iori and Takamasa respectively based on their canon behaviors and this idea just whooshed from my mind lol. It's also written to get out of my writing block, and frankly, a personal indulgence, so I hope you enjoyed my dark take on Iori especially ;))
> 
> Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !


End file.
